Kiss Me Slowly
by Monkeywand
Summary: "When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." What happens when Castle sings in a bar and Kate's there? One-shot. Song Fic.


**Disclaimer**: Y'all know the drill...

**A/N**: Just something that popped into my brain the first time I heard this song. Set in the current time-line. I've tried to keep true to the the characters, but I hope the ending's not too outta character. Not beta-d so any mistakes are mine. Lyrics in italics.

**Prompt**:_ Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute_

Kiss Me Slowly

He doesn't know what had possessed him to come here tonight. Unable to sleep, he'd driven around the city, finally coming to a stop outside a little hole-in-the-wall bar. The dimness of the inside only takes a few short moments for his eyes to adjust. He walks over to the bar, taking a seat on one of the empty faded red stools. The guy behind the bar merely raises his eyebrow.

"Scotch," he blurts the first thing out of his mouth, not really caring. The bartender nods, flicking his rag over his shoulder and filling up a tumbler full of scotch. He thanks the man before taking a sip, and turning to face the rest of the bar.

There are a few people scattered here and there, mostly by themselves, obviously drowning their sorrows. He takes another gulp, grimacing as the liquid burns his throat. He spies a guitar propped up against a mike stand near the back wall.

"Hey, mister, that anybody's?" he asks the bartender, with a jerk to the guitar.

The bartender waves his hand. "Nah, man. Go ahead. 'snot like anybody cares."

He shrugs, downing the rest of his drink and makes his way to the back of the room. He plugs in the mike and places that and the stool into the center of the "staged" area.

He sits upon the wooden stool with its small back rest and leather seat. One foot is placed on the floor, the other resting upon the small bar part way up the legs, providing support for the acoustic guitar in his hands. He strums a few bars experimentally before setting on a soft tune. He stares out across the floor, not really seeing anything in the dim light. Closing his eyes, he nods his head in time with the beat, opening his mouth to sing.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
><em>Tonight don't leave me alone.<em>  
><em>Walk with me, come and walk with me,<em>  
><em>To the edge of all we've ever known.<em>

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
><em>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.<em>  
><em>I can breathe you in.<em>  
><em>Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,<em>  
><em>No, I could not want you more than I did right then,<em>  
><em>As our heads leaned in.<em>

She steps into the bar, shaking her hair free of its confines. Removing the gloves from her hands, she stashes them into her pocket and orders a scotch. Served, she takes her drink over to an empty booth on the side of the room. Here, she has a good view of everything, including the guy currently setting up a mike.

She's heard a few people sing here, mainly drunken men singing to their loved ones. She hopes this guy isn't one of them. She watches him strum a few beats, getting used to the communal guitar, before starting up a melody. She is surprised. It isn't a crooning love song that starts, but more of a soulful tune. She stares at him, thinking there is something familiar about him.

It isn't until he starts singing that she freezes. She knows that voice.

Standing, she makes her way closer to the singer, stopping just short of the light's shadowy edge. A closer inspection proves it true. It is him. The one and only Richard Castle.

She is shocked to find him here, much less seeing him up on stage singing. She wonders how much else of himself is hidden behind his jokey nature.

Tears prickle her eyes as she listens to his low voice travel through the run-down bar. A quick glance around shows that he has mesmerized the entire room too. She closes her eyes and allows his words to penetrate her body.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see<em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below.<em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in,<em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
><em>Tonight don't leave me alone.<em>  
><em>She shows me everything she used to know,<em>  
><em>Picture frames and country roads,<em>  
><em>When the days were long and the world was small.<em>

_She stood by as it fell apart,_  
><em>Separate rooms and broken hearts,<em>  
><em>But I won't be the one to let you go.<em>

His eyes open, and he takes in the bodies which have stopped to watch him sing. Even the bartender has stopped wiping down the bench top to listen. His eyes to roam over the crowd, noticing just a few sniffles here and there. He continues to sing, pouring his heart and soul into the beat and melody.

A flicker of something has him peering into the darkness towards the front of the room. The figure that stands there causes him to almost gasp in surprise. As is he almost fumbles the beat. He glances quickly around, hoping no one takes notice of his mishap.

She was the last person he'd expect to see here. He figured she'd be at home pouring over her mother's case as he knows she so often did when she couldn't sleep this late at night. Not standing merely a few feet before him, hiding in the shadows of the slightly run-down bar.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see<em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below.<em>

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

_Don't run away..._  
><em>And it's hard to love again,<em>  
><em>When the only way it's been,<em>  
><em>When the only love you know,<em>  
><em>Just walked away...<em>  
><em>If it's something that you want,<em>  
><em>Darling you don't have to run,<em>  
><em>You don't have to go...<em>

Katherine Beckett, he thinks. The reason for his being here. The reason for which he hasn't made any further moves about his feelings. He knows he has to tread lightly. Anything more will cause her run far away in the opposite direction. He just hopes it's not too late for them.

He watches as she sways gently in the beat, her eyes closed, mind obviously far away. He thinks of all they have been though, what they have overcome, what they have achieved. He hopes they can get past this too.

Seeing her eyes still closed, he takes no shame in staring at her. Her long hair is down, framing her tired face. She is wearing her favored caramel overcoat but she must have changed at some point since he last saw her, 'cause her black slacks have been traded for more comfortable jeans.

He wonders if she has her piece hidden somewhere or if she is only carrying her back-up in its ankle holster. The one he'd had tailor-made especially for the boots she famously wears. The ones she wears to make her seem taller in a workplace full of men. But he knows she need not worry, for it is she who is really in charge.

Turning his thoughts back on himself, she wonders what she sees when she looks at him. Does she see him for who he truly is, or only the jokey writer he tries so very hard to hide behind?

At that moment, her eyes flash open and he knows.

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see<em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)<em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in,<em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go,_  
><em>But in this moment all I know<em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)<em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in,<em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

Their eyes meet as he sings the last few lines. He strums the last beat with a flourish, then stills the humming strings. There is a lengthy pause before the place erupts into applause. He blushes and mutters 'Thank you' into the mike, not dragging his gaze away from her.

It isn't 'til after the crowd has dispersed does he finally move, stashing the guitar, mike and stool against the wall for the next person. He spins around, only to see her standing there.

"Hi," she says, hands clasped in a picture of anxiousness.

"Hi," he replies back. He swallows nervously, having not expected her to hear him sing.

"Just listen," she says, holding up a hand. "I remember. Everything. And I'm sorry for not saying anything before. I didn't think before when I said what I said and did what I did. And for that, I truly am sorry. But you were right. I was hiding. I've been trying to find my mothers' killer for so long, I've forgotten who I am." She takes a deep breath. "I remember what you said that night." She doesn't have to clarify when. "And I know I said I wasn't going to be able to have a relationship until those walls come down, but the case today only reminded me of something. That life only gives us one chance. And when we see that chance to grab it with both hands and hold on tight." She stares up at him. "Did you mean it?"

"Kate, I-" he whispers, lost for words. She grabs his chin, pulling him down to her height.

"Just kiss me slowly," she whispers back, echoing his words of the night.

And he does.

* * *

><p>Lemme know what you think.<p>

Monkeywand


End file.
